


Stone and Metal (Neither Belong Down There)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Jewelry, Magic and Science, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jane Foster, I’m a pretty easy gal to please, but I am <i>not</i> letting those magical Asgardian ooh-ooh rings anywhere near my…<i>hoo-hoo</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone and Metal (Neither Belong Down There)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Jane - rings.

“Darcy,” Jane said patiently, flipping her hair out of her face as she sat up to look at Darcy, “do you really think Thor would’ve given me jewelry that would bring about the end of your vagina?”

Darcy shrugged, feeling this was the type of conversation best had when both parties were clothed and not completely turned on, but it couldn’t wait.  “Jane Foster, I’m a pretty easy gal to please, but I am _not_ letting those magical Asgardian ooh-ooh rings anywhere near my… _hoo-hoo_.”

Jane pressed her lips together, obviously trying not to laugh.  “It’s called _Uru_ , Darcy, and it’s what Thor’s hammer is made out of.  It’s literally _heat from a star_ , how awesome is that?  And Stark was the one who found out all of these magical energy properties in it.”  As she spoke she waved her hands around and the dim lamplight glinted off the two rings on her right-hand fingers, one on the index and one on the middle.

Darcy grimaced, flopping back onto the pillows with her arms crossed over her chest.  “We’ve all seen the crazy shit that goes down in Asgard.  And while I remain impressed at the magic bling, they come off before sex.  Capiche?”

Jane rolled her eyes.  “Fine,” she grumbled, sliding the rings off her fingers and setting them gently on the night stand.  “They might’ve felt really cool, you know.  All cold and tingly on your…”

“Just come here,” Darcy said, laughing as Jane fell into her arms.


End file.
